Beast transformation
by Menengaur
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are practising a new jutsu, but Naruto gets stuck in his dog form. How will they fix him and how will this bring them closer? Kiba/Naruto Yaoi sort of bestiality


**Beast transformation**

Whilst I would like to own Naruto, I don't.

If you don't like this stuff then don't read it. I'm not forcing you.

"Dog, boar, ram, dog" Naruto chanted whilst performing the hand signs.

There was a sudden crack accompanied by a puff of smoke appearing in front of the boy, knocking him back onto his arse for the 14th time in a row.

"Shit, why can't I do this?" the blond said, crossing his arms.

Trying hard to not to laugh at his mate, Kiba sat up on his bed to look at the cute ninja pouting on his floor.

"Don't worry Naru, the scrolls say it's a very tricky jutsu to get right".

The boys had been in Kiba's large room for the last three hours trying to get Naruto to master the technique. The floor had been cleared of the usual detritus of food wrappers and comics. Not actually cleaned but simply pushed to the side so that the orange clad boy had some free room to stand. Kiba lounged on his bed surrounded by old Inuzuka texts, trying to provide helpful instruction. They hadn't eaten since lunch and despite how sexy Kiba thought Naruto looked with a childish scowl on his face Kiba was starting to get a little annoyed with the whining about food and his failure so far.

"But you've been able to do it for years and no offence, but I'm much better at transformations than you" Naruto said as he pushed himself off of the floor.

"Number one. Animal transformations are very different from human ones and as long as you keep on trying to it the same way you are going to fail. Two, it was only a few years ago that you were totally useless."

"But maybe if we had some foo..."

"And three" the dog boy interrupted. "I've been doing dog transformations since before the academy. It's second nature. I don't even think about it, like riding a bike."

Naruto closed his mouth looking slightly put out, but he returned to the centre of the room and took a relaxed fighting stance one foot in front of the other hands up.

"Ok, now do it again, but with less of a concrete image of the animal in your head" the brown headed ninja advised consulting a book on his pillow in monotone. "this will allow you to take your own shape instead of forcing a copy. Copies cannot be achieved until the basic form is known".

Naruto slowed his breathing and spread chakra evenly through his body. In his mind he pictured a large dog, more like an Alsatian than anything else. An imposing presence, like the enormous Akamaru.

Trying not to imagine the animal so clearly he relaxed.

"Dog, boar, ram, dog". Narutos hands moved quickly in a blur and he was engulfed by a bellowing of white smoke. The blond fell to the ground hard. Nothing felt right and his legs had simply given out. As he tried to move his arm it twisted in an odd way and as the smoke cleared the blond realised his sight had gone funny. The many posters which covered the walls were now shades of blue and green completely lacking red. As he took his first breath after his fall the blond was bombarded with smells intense and wonderful. Even in this dirty room nothing smelt bad. Not even the wash basket full of week old clothes. It was just the intense smell of Kiba, which awoke the simple thought of "mine" in Naruto's head.

It was at this point that he finally realised. He had done it. He was a dog.

The Inuzuka had jumped to his feet smiling the moment the smoke had appeared. He was surprised. Normally outsiders took days or weeks to get this sort of jutsu sorted if they succeeded at all. But then again his cute mate was never normal.

As the smoke dissipated the brunette saw Naruto in his new form struggling to get up, getting used to his new bone structure. Like a baby dear learning to walk, the dog pulled itself to a standing position.

Because of their earlier talks about what Naruto intended to become Kiba knew he had missed the mark by quite a bit. Instead of a fearsome hound of terror and destruction Naruto stood in front of him in the form of a young yellow Labrador. On the thin side, muscle could be seen despite the golden coat. Like Akamaru the fur was spiky around Naruto's head. The blond dog was far from Akamaru's rideable size, coming to just above crotch height if Kiba was kneeling. The brunette smiled at this thought and something stirred in his boxers as he watched the cute dog start to get excited, but decided to deal with that later.

After the initial shock had worn off Naruto had gotten the jist of moving forward very quickly. He was now running in a tight circles barking "I did it, I fucking did it". He had first tried talking normally but had just produced a series of quick barks and just went with it. He didn't care that he clearly wasn't a great warrior hound. He was just ecstatic that he had finial done it.

"Calm down Naru, you don't want to hurt yourself do you" the remaining boy said as he walked forward reaching for his friend. Not even considering that it was odd that he could understand Kiba, Naruto leapt at the broad chest of his mate knocking him backwards to the ground.

The smaller ninja continued to talk as if he was still speaking English. "Look at me, I'm a dog, what's for dinner, you look so odd now, do I smell dinner?".

"Woah there. I can't understand a word you're saying" the human said laughing as he pulled himself into a sitting position, Naruto half in his lap.

The small dog turned his head questioningly looking so cute that Kiba nearly kissed him.

"I can understand allot on what Akamaru and other dogs say because of the type of bark and body language" Kiba explained. "And you can't speak dog so all you're doing is barking your head off".

Naruto got this but was distracted from his other curiosities by a sudden urge to lick Kiba's neck.

Oh fuck, Kiba thought as the large tongue swept across his throat sending ripples of pleasure through his body strait to his cock which was now straining against his jeans attempting escape. Kiba ran his hands through the amazingly soft fur whilst he let out a low moan he couldn't keep in, before firmly pushing away a confused looking dog.

"Sorry boy, but there's a few things we need to sort out first" the boy said apologetically as he stood up slightly flustered.

Naruto didn't know what had come over him. Not because they didn't plan on doing that sort of stuff later, they certainly did, but because he had acted without apparent control. He just had an irresistible urge to show subservience to his alpha. A position the boys had joked about before but now Naruto knew it was true and whilst in this form at least had to do whatever his alpha wanted.

Breathing slightly heavier than normal Kiba walked over to the pile of texts on his bed picking up a particularly old looking guide.

"Ok Naru. The book says that you shouldn't transform for too long the first time" the boy said, back to his reading monotone. "Relax your chakra and dispel like other jutsu. e.g the transformation technique". Kiba lifted his head up from the book and looked at the Lab expectantly.

The blond was still reeling from his loss of control but did as the book said. But something was wrong. He couldn't find his chakra. It was as if it just gone.

Seeing his friend looking confused and then getting edgy Kiba asked if something was wrong. As worry really starting to set in, Naruto nodded his head in confirmation and started walking back and forth, head down, trying to concentrate some chakra.

The boy looked to the book and flicked a few pages forward to the problems page and gave it a quick scan until he found

**Troubleshooting: **

**Changing back – One of the most common problems found when shifting back to human form arises due to the shift in position of the chakra gates with the change in physiology. If you are not adept at chakra control this can cause you to lose direct control of your chakra reserves stopping you from dispelling the jutsu. If this happens, do not worry. You will transform back when your chakra reserves run out. For an ordinary ninja at full power this will take three days.**

Kiba read this out to his canine friend, but the rising panic continued to climb.

Shit shit shit. Naruto thought, continuing to pace. Three days for an ordinary ninja? But what about ninja able to produce thousands of shadow clones and who have the fucking nine tails in them. What then?

Seeing his mate getting more distressed, Kiba acted. Kneeling, the boy pulled the soft dog into his muscled chest and held him firmly.

"It's alright boy, we'll sort it out" Kiba said smiling reassuringly. "We've got Tsunade, and if she can't figure it out we'll find some crazy artefact to suck all that extra chakra out of that cute little body of yours. Alright?"

The brunette gave Naruto a little squeeze and scratched him behind the ear. Naruto was starting to calm down. He had almost died so many times, so he was sure he'd survive being turned into a dog for a while and oh my god that felt amazing.

Naruto's tail wagged ecstatically and lent into the amazing scratch. Even when the scratching stopped the tail continued to wag for a few moments until Kiba lent down and kissed him on the mouth. For Naruto it felt odd, not being able to kiss back properly, but it was still good.

For Kiba the soft warm fur coupled with the wet cold nose felt great and a shiver of excitement went through him.

"Feeling better now?"

Now that Naruto was calmer his new canine senses were noticeable again after losing his focus in his panic. He could hear cars despite being in the middle of the Inuzuka compound, the smell of other dog's territory markers irritated his thoughts, but overpowering all his other senses was the pungent sent of musky arousal emanating from the growing lump in Kiba's jeans.

The boy lent down so that his lips brushed against the dog's floppy ear.

"And just because we've run into some difficulties doesn't mean we can't make the best of it" Kiba whispered seductively before grabbing the fur behind the dog's head and pulling his canine mate into another kiss, more forceful and passionate than before. To which Naruto responded by licking the mouth of his alpha, who allowed his own mouth to open as to accept the large wet appendage. The feeling of the dog tongue in Kiba's mouth was brilliant and as it retracted he followed it with his own so he could explore and taste the wet cavern of the canine.

As this continued Kiba let his right hand wonder while the left held Naruto's head in place. It ventured to where he knew the sheath to be and felt it bulging as he started to stoke it causing the dog to whimper slightly in pleasure. But Kiba didn't let up his mouth's assault.

The brunette was pleased when he felt the dog cock unsheathe. He gripped the wet member and stroked it slowly eliciting more whimpers from the yellow lab. It was longer than he knew Naruto's would normally be and he moaned into the canine mouth. Feeling the knot at the base of the dick, about the size of an apple, he wrapped his hand around it and tugged causing it to grow even more.

At this point Naruto closed his and moaned loudly coming out as a howl. The kissing felt good, but having his member stroked was amazing. Each time his mates hand came to the pointed head a shiver of pleasure shot through him and the tug on his knot had brought him close to coming hard.

Noticing the signs that his Lab was close Kiba let go of the red rocket, it twitched and Naruto gave a whimper as contact was lost. The boy pushed the dog off his lap gently, shifted onto his knees and took off his tight shirt in quick succession. This revealed his tight olive skin and well defined muscles. He was bulkier than Naruto's naturally small frame. Large round nipples and perfectly smooth skin completed the likeness to the greek statues of their gods.

Unable to hold back Naruto came forward and lapped at the buds of flesh. Each time the tongue left the skin a small suction effect was produced causing Kiba to whimper himself in intense pleasure before moving back slightly.

"Good boy Naru. But we both know what you realy want" the Inuzuka said with a mischievous smile on his face. The dog sat patiently as Kiba fiddled with his jean buttons trying to free his achingly hard member. He managed to pull both jeans and boxers down to his knees with one swift pull.

As it sprung free the cock bounced for a moment before standing strait and erect. Larger than the blonds not inconsiderable length by at least two inches, wonderfully thick and with large low hanging balls, Naruto loved that big hunk of meat. But his colour blind eyes were drawn to what he liked most about the beast. At the base of the prick below the neatly trimmed pubes was a large bulge, Kiba's very own knot.

When the blond had first seen it several months ago he had been surprised to say the least. Kiba had smiled and explained it was a unique perk of being an Inuzuka.

"Like what you see boy?" The brunette said breaking the lab out of his stupor. "Lick"

The command couldn't be disobeyed even if Naruto had wanted to. Drool had started to build up in expectation, dripping from his open panting mouth.

The warm wet tongue moved over the red bulging head tasting salty precome. Kiba moaned loudly as he felt the cool saliva drip down his aching cock to pubes below. He was in instant ecstasy and could already feel his balls tighten with approaching release. The blond was quickly getting into it and licked with increasing enthusiasm.

With the suction now applied to the head of his dick the boy started to yell in the growing pleasure of his groin.

"FUCK. NARUTO YOU GOOD BOY." He moaned as his hips bucked towards his mate's mouth. At this point Naruto chanced tact and took one long lick from the base and growing bulge to the tip eliciting more praise from the alpha. He then took a long swipe at the large hanging plums feeling them contract and allowing his cold nose to nuzzle the drool soaked pubes which provided an intense waft of unwashed musk.

As the tongue ran the entire length of the shaft for the second time Kiba almost hit breaking point.

"YEESSS! OH YESSS! NARU!" the brunette yelled without thought about who might hear. He roughly grabbed the fur behind Naruto's head and pulled the yellow dog's mouth to the tip of his long dick.

"Open up boy" Kiba said panting, his skin starting to glisten with sweat. Naruto obeyed without hesitation and was instantly pulled forward so that the member slipped past his teeth to the back of the throat. Kiba pulled the canine head backwards and forwards matching the rhythm with his own thrusts. Naruto though he might gag when the knot started to push against his mouth trying to gain entry. But instead of pulling away he pushed his great dog tongue up to provide more friction and relaxed his jaw to allow the orange sized knot entry.

"NARUTO, YOU BUEATY!" the boy shouted. He moaned every time his knot popped into the dog's mouth and his thrusts were becoming more erratic. As he reached climax Kiba grabbed tighter and pulled Naruto all the way onto his pulsating cock. He bent forwards tensed and closed his eyes in pure pleasure. The Lab tried to pull back but was held firm as cum was pumped directly into his throat.

As the last few jets subsided Naruto felt his own orgasm come as he couldn't hold on any longer, squirting a sizable load directly onto the carpet. Afterwards he was finally allowed to pull away. Panting for a few moments to savour the salty coating of cum in his mouth he then gave his alpha an affectionate lick on the neck.

Kiba pulled up his trousers and sat back to enjoy the afterglow of orgasm.

"Akamaru would never let me do it that rough" he said in amazement "Good, boy".

I intend to have a follow up in the next couple of days.

Please review and tell me how you want the story to progress.


End file.
